


From Debris, You and Me

by alphagottadonk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Future Fic, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Sex, Schmoop, Sheriff Stilinski is Awesome, inappropriate facebooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphagottadonk/pseuds/alphagottadonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not sure what part was better. The actual wedding or the night I just had. #Talking’boutconsummation"</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Debris, You and Me

Stiles shot Derek a tired grin as he finally got out of bed to go take that shower he mentioned getting almost an hour ago. Stiles watched him walk to the bathroom, blatantly checking him out as he went. The surge of excitement hit for the hundredth time as he thought ‘I just checked out my _husband.’_ He was fairly certain he would only be referring to Derek as ‘my husband’ for the next six months just because he liked the way it sounded.

He waited until he heard water pattering against the shower tiles before rolling over and reaching for his phone, pulling up the Facebook app.

_Not sure what part was better. The actual wedding or the night I just had. #Talking’boutconsummation_

He typed, posting it before dropping his phone onto his chest and looking around the hotel room again, still no sure how they managed to get such a great room. Yet another useless fact he never thought of before: sexing it up with an amazing view of snow-capped mountains and expansive windows to see it all was awesome. He was pretty sure the people that made the hotel knew that too.

His phone dinged three times in a row, pulling him from his thoughts. He flipped back over to Facebook to see two likes on the post and a comment from Scott reading, ‘ _Go sight-seeing yet?’_ Stiles laughed to himself at how that was the question Scott asked of all things he could have responded with.

_'The only sight-seeing I've done so far occurred in bed. They were glorious sights though.'_

He posted in response, not even getting a chance to exit out of the app before a comment from Lydia popped up saying, ‘ _If the consummation didn’t happen until last night then what did we have to put up with for five years? Practice?’_ It got more likes than the original post almost immediately.

 

He tossed the phone onto the bed by his leg after laughing about the snippy response, listening to the shower shut off and Derek mulling around the bathroom. He stepped back out a few minutes later, hair already fixed back into its usual neat quiff. Stiles could feel the way half of his hair was standing on end while the rest was flattened from sleeping on it.

He sat down on the end of the bed and reached for his shoes and Stiles frowned before crawling closer and leaning against Derek’s back. “What are you doing? The last thing you should be doing is putting clothes on.” He said, rubbing his face against Derek’s neck before hooking his chin over his shoulder and watching him.

"We were supposed to go get lunch and explore the place." Derek reminded, tying his shoes before twisting to try and get a better look at Stiles. "Remember? You had a whole list of things to do while we’re here."

Stiles waved a hand dismissively before situating himself under Derek’s arm and slapping at his hand when he tried reaching for his jacket on the floor. “That was before I realized that married sex is a whole different experience. It would be a shame not to do it more.” He said, hiding a smile in Derek’s shirt when he heard the way he chuckled in response.

"And we will. But we’re only here for a week and we both know you will never let me live it down if I give in and we don’t explore the place." He said, Stiles making a face at the thought of leaving the bed. "What happened to Cauma Lake? Or skiing?"

Stiles rolled off the bed with a loud groan, knowing Derek was right. “Fine, but I’m pretty sure husbands are supposed to be all for getting their hands on you, Weirdo.”

**—-**

They went to a nice restaurant not far from the hotel, with a great waitress whose accent was so thick Stiles could barely understand her. The food was unfairly good and a few other customers looked at him like he was insane for the obscene sounds he made eating it. Derek hardly seemed phased anymore and Stiles gleefully supplied, “See? This is why I married you.” Derek just quirked a brow at him.

It was when they were leaving the restaurant that his phone beeped and he saw that his dad had commented on his post. He opened it, having almost forgotten his dad actually checked Facebook.

_'Nice bit of information to see when I logged in.'_

It read, and Stiles wasn’t sure how exactly he felt about his dad reading Lydia’s comment. It wasn’t like he ever tried to convince his dad that he was the ‘no ring-y no ding-y’ type but there were some things you didn’t exactly love your parents knowing.

Derek glanced over at him when he rolled his head around his shoulders in some mild form of exasperation. “Lydia sort of highlighted it for Dad that we’ve been going at it since we got together.” He explained, Derek snorting as he pulled Stiles along down the sidewalk.

"Including the part where you nearly puked the first time because you were worried about coming in 30 seconds?" Stiles blanched at Derek for bringing it up even though there was a definite agreement that it would never be spoken of, going to point this out before Derek cut in to add, "Or the time when you hyper-extended your arm because you thought sex on a wet trampoline was a good idea?"

Stiles shot him a glare for the add on and pointed out that Derek should feel honored that Stiles was willing to get injured just to get into Derek’s pants. “Shut it or we’ll turn into the married couple that never has sex again.” He warned, feeling victorious when Derek did actually shut up.

‘ _Dad, please. Your kid is freshly married and honeymooning in the Alps with an amazing view. You should be congratulating me for hooking the best fish in the sea.’_

He wrote to his dad after remembering the comment on the post in the first place. The quick ‘ _Can’t argue with that. Tell Derek I say hi.’_ he got back made his chest burn with the flood of emotions the conversation caused. Of course he loved Derek or he wouldn’t have married him, but it always got him when he was reminded that his dad was happy about it too.

He hadn’t felt so thankful of something in a long time as he did when he saw his dad pull Derek into a hug at the wedding reception, saying, “Welcome to the family, Son You two deserve each other.” Derek had looked caught between shocked and choked on a sudden rush of emotion.

"So what do we do first?" Derek asked, pulling him out of his thoughts again. Stiles bit back the urge to respond with something typical like ‘me’, looping his arm through Derek’s and answering, "We could start with that hike, I guess." Derek nodded, smiling like he knew exactly what Stiles barely refrained from saying instead.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi at my [tumblr](http://www.larkspurleaf.tumblr.com)
> 
> (Unbeta'd)


End file.
